Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal having the function of communication, and in particular relates to an information processing terminal and the like capable of performing installation processes of a system and an application.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, systems for distributing a digital content via a network are becoming mainstream. Among them, there is a technique of pushing a content. For example, in a system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-242399, when an e-mail is transmitted to a server after a content has been searched for in a search screen, if a new content satisfying the search conditions of the search is distributed thereafter, a trial version of the content attached to an e-mail is transmitted from the server.
However, in most systems for distributing a content using a network, a user needs to actively access a content that they wish to obtain, and download the content. That is, even if there is an attractive content, there is no way to inform a user who does not actively access the content. Consequently, there are: a demand of users that they do not wish to actively access, but wish to easily know of attractive contents; and a demand of content creators that they wish to let many people know of contents created by means of numerous human and monetary resources. In the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-242399 described above, it is not taken into account whether or not, after the content has been transmitted, the content is made immediately executable (for example, when a program that needs to be installed has been transmitted, a user needs to manually execute an installation program).